Galactic Callendar: Ascension Wild!
by imortis
Summary: Last fic posting warning! Because of ff.net's decision to ban all of the NC-17 goodness from their archives, I will only post the prologue of this story here. But I will give you a small hint, Ranma in space!


**Galactic Callendar: Ascension Wild!**   
** by**   
** imortis**   


You should already know who these characters belong to, don't   
insult me by pretending not to.   


___________prologue______________ 

Ranma scowled a bit as he stomped up the stairs heading for   
his room and rubbed his head unconmsciously in anger   
"stupid tomboy." he grumped tossing his shirt off and stared   
out his bedroom window in frustation. He growled a little to   
himself in annoyance about to blow it off when he felt a   
flicker of something behind him and he whipped around   
looking narrow eyed at the tall shadow shrouded being   
standing behind him "how did you get in here?" he hissed   
dropping into a fighting stance. The stranger snorted at him   
standing there, his eyes glowing a soft blue "I am here to   
speak with you, ranma saotome." he said quietly, the glow   
in his eyes flairing slightly as he said his name. 

Ranma glared at him distrustfully "and what do you want?   
Who are you?" he snapped summoning his battle aura. The   
stranger chuckled softly at the display of power and Ranma   
glared, even Saffron had been at least a little taken aback by   
his aura. The stanger looked at him and his eyes flared   
brightly for a second before he stepped into the light coming   
in through the window shocking Ranma. Ranma stumbled   
back in shock looking at the old, slightly wrinkle lined face   
of... himself. The older version of Ranma smirked a bit   
coming farther forward making the gray streeks in his hair   
noticable to his younger counterpart "there is no reason to fear   
me Ranma, who can a man trust, if not himself." he said quietly. 

Ranma backed away unnerved "what do you want?" he asked   
softly. The old Ranma looked up and to the left as if seeing   
something and nodded slowly "I want you to come with me   
for a moment Ranma, I have something to teach you, something   
that you will need very soon." he said simply looking back at him.   
Ranma blinked at him a few times "like what? And what do you   
mean, need it soon?" His older counterpart held up a hand making   
a flashing ball of almost transparent blue white ki swirl into being   
instently stunning ranma "things like this." he said holding it up so   
he could see the flashing, flairing core of the blast, a burning red replica   
of the sun from where he was standing. 

Ranma stared at the sight awed "what will I need something like that   
for?" he asked softly. The older Ranmas emotionless expression turned   
into a dark scowl "soon enough dark times will be upon you Ranma, I   
wish to save you from the tragedy I have lived with for the last fifty   
years." he said quietly, grim determination flowing out of every   
word. Ranma gulped a bit "what.... what do you mean?" he   
asked softly. The gray haired Ranma opened his mouth to   
respond but whipped his head to the side and snarled   
soundlessly and the blue glow of his eyes turned red for a few   
moments "we must go now Ranma, I will take you to a place   
where you will be able to master what I will teach you before   
I bring you back. We must hurry or Akane will be lost to you   
like she was to me." 

Ranmas eyes widened in shock and a little panic "what do you   
mean lose Akane?!" he demanded firmly gripping his fists. The   
older version of Ranma glared at him a little "a battle far above   
you is coming Ranma, you must come with me if Akane is to   
survive! My Akane didn't! Come!" he snapped firmly holding his   
hand out. Ranma shook his head a little backing away "no man,   
I wanna know what is going on, right now!" he demanded glaring.   
Older Ranma growled and suddenly blurred into invisiblity. Before   
Ranma could blink even once he was behind him hitting a pressure   
point on his neck knocking him out. The older Ranma picked him   
up and hurried over to a glowing disk about the size of a thorw rug   
and stepped onto it "trans me back now, if we wait too long we won't   
be able to send him back in time." he growled into a strange looking   
watch on his wrist. 

Right away light flashed and both him and Ranma disappeared along   
with the disk. Ranmas room went dark, the only signs that someone   
had been in there was Ranmas used shirt on the floor.   


Akane glared angrily about as she stalked away from where she had   
left Ranma and hurried into the park, not caring that it was dark out   
and that she should be going home. She didn't care, she didn't want   
to look at that stupid bakas face for a little while. She sat down hard   
on the park bench and glared out at the shadowed trees in sight before   
slowly trying to regain control of her emotions, breathing shakily.   
She slumped after a moment as her anger turned to depression, she   
hadn't ment to get into a fight with Ranma, she wanted to talk to him.   
But like always, her anger and his stubborn pride ruined the chance.   
She looked out at the world wanting to cry at the state of things between   
them but didn't. 

She blinked after a while of sitting there hearing a sound off to the side and   
blinked a little startled seeing a familiar figure come into the light of a flood   
lamp she was walking past "Ukyo." she said blinking at her confused. Ukyo   
nodded smiling at her a little tightly as she walked up "hey Akane, is Ranma   
around?" she asked quietly looking about almost suspiciously. Akane didn't   
see it and scowled, her anger blinding her to the girls stange behavior "no,   
the stupid baka. We had a fight and I malleted him." she said glaring. Ukyo   
smirked darkly at that and grinned looking behind her "so he went home?"   
she asked sneering a bit. Akane blinked a few times seeing it and started to get   
nervious "ya.. I guess, sometimes he follows me wanting to insult me some more."   
she said backing a little away from her. Ukyo smirked at that as someone laughed   
darkly behind her. 

Akane whipped around and her eyes widened seeing Shampoo standing there   
holding one of her bombari in her hand. Shampoo leered at Akane "Shampoo   
know Akane lie, Shampoo see Ranma stalk home." she said quietly pleased.   
Akane looked frightened "you... you never know, he might have come after   
me." Both girls laughed at that "after the way you treated him tonight? I know   
Ranma Honey, hes gone home and headed strait for bed." Ukyo said. Akane   
glared at her "I don't know what your planning, but it won't work!" she snapped   
assuming a fighting stance. Both girls grinned at her and Shampoo shouted lunging   
at the frightened Tendo girl. 

-----------------End prologue------------------------------   


Ok! The first part of my epic story Galactic Callendar is posted! I believe this one will be a long one! It has three parts so far that should come out to at least eight to ten chapters a peice, not that they will be posted here, thanks to ff.net turning pansy on us, I plan on posting my new stuff elsewhere. So if you want to read more then just this prologue then find the next chapters at Lady Cosmos {http://ladycosmos.anifics.com}, Tannim's bridge to everything {http://tannim.anifics.com} and Ashura Ryu {http://ashuraryu.anifics.com} I will be reposting all my completed works with them as well, my rough drafts and unfinished ones will be, sadly, dropped from ff.net and will be reposted once they are completed. 

Sorry about this fans, I liked ff.net because of the freedoms they offered, this will be the last posting of imortis on ff.net so look to these others for new postings for now on. Ja Ne, seeya on the other side! 

This is imortis, signing off. 


End file.
